


Book Shopping and Jail Time

by Spocksplum



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spocksplum/pseuds/Spocksplum
Summary: Shore leave gone wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

“Got any plans for this shore leave Mr Spock?” Said Captain James T Kirk over his shoulder from in the command chair.

It was the end of their last shift before they could beam down to the space dock they had planned for shore leave. It had been many months since the Enterprise had been granted shore leave and you could practically feel the relief and excitement in the air while everyone awaited their roster off. Commander Spock was doing some last scans before turning it over to his relief. At his captain’s question he did not pause before answering, “I had planned on resting in my quarters, meditating, and perhaps practicing my lyre in the rec-room, I never understood the human need to expend energy in time given to rest.”

“Ahh well it probably doesn't seem very logical to you but we humans have never been known for that have we?” Jim replied with a small smirk he reserves for Spock alone. “Maybe your idea has some merit, curling up with a paper book in my quarters does sound refreshing but I have some business I have to get done down at the space dock.” 

The beta shift officers were starting to file onto the bridge and that their cue to head to the turbolift. 

Jim continued once they had reached the lift, “I ask you only because I would enjoy your company while out on my errand.”

“Thank you, Captain. If it will not take too much time I would be happy to accompany you” 

“Happy, Mr Spock?” 

“I was just using a term in which you are familiar,” Spock replied with a non physical roll of the eyes, if that were possible. From anyone else, that kind of teasing would have sent a bolt of annoyance through him that he would have had to squash immediately, but from jim it only exasperated him in a fond sort of way. 

Jim smiled his other Spock smile, the sort he did when he felt Spock had done something particularly adorable. “Any way thanks for agreeing to coming or else I would have had to ask Bones. Normally i would have but yesterday when i was by the sickbay and he seems a bit run down so I’ll let him have his shore leave un pestered by me.” 

“How kind,” Spock said with the tiniest bit of amusement in his eyes.

“Ha ha, yes even I am self aware. Even he doesn't need to be pulled along on all my misadventure. Maybe tomorrow tonight I’ll invite him for a drink in my quarters instead if he's not busy.” 

“If this is to be a misadventure I am not so sure i should have given my consent so easily.” 

“But Spock! I've got to bring you! For who else is my partner in crime?” Jim broke out dramatically. “But seriously, it won't take long and its highly unlikely anything will go wrong.”

Their turbolift had stopped on their level and they walked towards their quarters.

“And what, may I ask, is your errand?” Spock asked as they rounded a corner.

“Well when I was researching this star base for shore leave in there shopping district i noticed a book stare that seemed very interesting in that they advertised having ancient terran novels in their original paper form. I have a few myself and would love to see if they have anything i recognize. A great opportunity to self indulge and buy birthday gifts.” 

“Fascinating, I had noticed your preference to solid books. It would be interesting to observe while you make your choice.”

Jim laughed, “You mean, it would be funny to see me in my natural environment?” 

“I believe that is what i just said.” spock raised one eyebrow.  
By this point they were out the front of their individual quarters.

“Well, would you meet me in the transporter room 1300 hours tomorrow?” 

“Certainly Captain.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jim was waiting for Spock for he had come a little early in his excitement to beam down. It wasn't often he got to just have as day to himself, and he could not think of a better way to spend his alone time than with Spock. Spock was his closest friend, almost like a brother, although come to think of it he was much closer to Spock than he had been to his actual brother Sam. Jim thought for a moment trying to kind a word or phrase to describe his feelings and relationship with him first officer, all he could come up with was maybe ‘brothers in arms’ maybe?

Jim was still pondering this when Spock arrived perfectly on time. They nodded to each other in place of words and got into position on the telepads. Jim then nodded to the officer manning the panel and said, “Energizer.”

They beamed to the central plaza, Jim knew the way to the shop he wanted because he had studied the map of the docks shopping district the night before but it was a bit of a walk from where they were. He turned to Spock and said, “It’s this way.” to turn them around he touched his hand around his first’s waist. As soon as he started the action he started panicking mentally but quickly decided it would be much more awkward to pull away at the last second so he just went with. Spock moved with the action as if it were the most natural thing ad with his inscrutable poker face Jim couldn't make out if he had noticed the intimate touch at all. 

“It seems illogical for us not to beam directly to the business you had in mind.” Spock said, walking along with Jim along the strip.  
“Yes I suppose I could have but then we might have missed another store the catches our eye,” Jim smiled, relieved then it turned mischievous in a second. “Or I could by chance find a beanie perfect for a certain someone.” As he said so he hopped over to a shop the had hat displays out front and plucked a dark green beanie off it and promptly and chivalrously presented it to Spock.

Spock did the not eye roll again but took the hat to look at it closer. “It would be illogical to buy myself another beanie when I have a perfectly functional one aboard the ship.” He said the but Jim could tell he was admiring the material and color, in the brief moment Jim had had it in his hands he knew it was softer than a tribble. 

Spock went to put it back on display but Jim cut in, “Hold on there, maybe that certain someone was me, it would be logical for me to buy a had for myself since I don't have one.” Jim extracted the beanie front Spock and slipped by him into the shop. After a small sigh the commander followed him inside, and found him inquiring with the shops worker about the price of the item. 

Spock knew how this would turn out in the days and months to come. Jim would jokingly wear the hat around saying how dashing he thought it made him look and the crew would jokingly compliment him. But after a week it would end up in Spock’s quarters after a chess game, Spock obviously return it but no matter what he did it would turn up in his rooms at least once or two a week and finally out of sheer force of will on Jim’s part it would find its home in his drawer with his blue beanie. 

Even though Spock knew how this would play out he would still insist on returning the beanie to Jim at least 4 times before giving in, he told himself.  
And so they left the store with Jim looking ridiculous with a dark green beanie atop him head. But Spock had to admit, if only to himself, that is did bring out the hazel in Jims eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I surprised even myself by writing this!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hoped you liked it, I'm at bit rusty with creative writing but I thought i should at least get one st fic out in the cosmos. i'll probably write a second chapter if i can a good response from this (thats not me pressuring you to comment or anything its just me questioning my motivation)


End file.
